Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind
by rensamburaku
Summary: Kanda Yuu esta desconcertado despues de enterarse que su novio Allen Walker ha decidido borrarlo de su memoria...Kanda decide hacer lo mismo...pero en el proceso...se da cuenta de el porque se enamoraron el uno del otro...OCC Alert yaoi yullen mension laven AU
1. Eterno resplandor

Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind

Este fic esta basado en la película con los personajes de d gray man advertencia yullen mención de laven pero la pareja principal es yullen también hay bakxlenalee etc y parejas raras

La película le pertenece a Focus Features y a su director

d grayman a Hoshino Katsura

vocabulario algo cambiado y palabras cambiadas para adaptarse a los personajes….espero les guste….

disfruten

personajes:

Yuu Kanda - Joel Barish.

Allen Walker - Clementine Kruczynski

Lavi - Patrick

Bak Chang –Stan Fing

Lenalee Lee -Mary Svevo

Komui Lee-Dr. Howard Mierzwiak

Bridget Fay – Hollis Mierzwiak

Howard Link-Frank

Miranda Lotto- Carrie

Noise Marie-Rob

"ETERNO RESPLANDOR DE UNA MENTE SIN RECUERDO"

Kanda Yuu despierta y sale de su casa ve su auto con una abolladura….se enoja y maldice….le deja una nota al vecino "gracias" y sale hacia la estación del tren)

"Pensamientos aleatorios en el dia de los enamorados del 2004 un dia de fiesta inventado por las estúpidas compañías que hacen tarjetas de saludo para hacer que la gente se sienta como basura….

No fui a trabajar hoy…tome un tren para Montauk…pero no se porque….no soy una persona impulsiva…..creo que me desperté un poco aterrado hoy….nesesito reparar mi auto…."

-Hola Fou….habla Kanda….Kanda…..hoy no me siento bien….no puedo ir a trabajar…no….yo creo que fue algo que comi ayer…..-

Hace un frio terrible en la playa…Montauk en febrero…..en serio Kanda?…..no recuero haber arrancado paginas de la libreta…..de hecho no he escrito en ella por mucho tiempo…..

(Un chico de cabello blanco esta por ahí)….quisiera conocer a alguien….descubrí que mi oportunidad de que eso pase es mínima…..parece que soy incapaz de hacer platica con alguien nuevo…creo que debo volver con Alma….el era gentil…..eso es bueno….el me amaba….

(entra a una cafetería y ahí esta otra vez el chico de la playa bebiendo café y le sonríe a Kanda)

…porque me enamoro de cada persona…que veo y me presta alguna atención?...(va a tomar un tren ahí se vuelven a ver….y se saludan….suben al tren y se quedan viendo desde asientos separados…)…

-hola..-

-perdón?-

-solo dije hola…..-

-hola-

-te importa si me siento mas cerca?..-

-adelante…-

-hasta donde vas?-

-hasta Rockville Center..-

-en serio? Yo también…-

-de verdad…-

-te conozco?-

-….-

-sueles comprar en Noah's?-

-claro..-

-es eso!-

-si-

-de ahí te conozco..soy un esclavo de los libros desde….hace cinco años….-

-ahh….creo que te recuerdo…cinco años?-

-puede ser por el cabello….-

-por que?-

-yo antes lo tenia café..pero hace un tiempo que lo tengo blanco…se llama nieve blanca…..-

-oh vaya…-

-nombre curioso..no?-

-me gusta…-

-de cualquier forma..esta compañía hace colores con nombres asombrosos….amenaza roja, fiebre amarilla..revolución verde….debe ser un trabajo pensar en esos nombres…-

-crees que hay un trabajo así? Digo …cuantos colores puede haber…15 tal vez..-

-alguien ya tiene ese trabajo…-

-agente naranja …yo invente ese….pongo mi personalidad en un color…-

-oh…lo dudo mucho…-

-bueno, tu no me conoces, entonces tu no sabes…no?-

-disculpa solo estaba….intentando ser agradable…-

-si, ya entendí….-

-…..-

-mi nombre es Allen…-

-yo soy Kanda…-

-hola Kanda..nada de bromas sobre mi nombre…oh no tu no harías eso…estas tratando de ser agradable….-

-yo no se ninguna broma sobre tu nombre..-

-digo….mis amigos me decían garbanzo….enano…etc…-

-lo siento….yo no te ofenderé….además es un lindo nombre….creo que eres calmado…-

-aunque no creo que lo sea soy un chico vengativo y buen jugador de póker….-

-yo no pensaría eso de ti…-

-por que no pensarías eso de mi?-

-no se, solo….bien yo no se…pareces agradable…así que….-

-oh!..ahora soy agradable…oye no conoces otros adjetivos?...yo no soy precisamente agradable….y no necesito que alguien sea agradable conmigo….Kanda…..es Kanda, verdad?...-

-si..-

-disculpa por gritarte…estoy un poco malhumorado hoy…me gusta que seas agradable…..no te voy a decir que de un momento a otro te voy a gustar…..pero ahora..estoy feliz que seas tu…-

-hay cosas que probablemente yo deba…yo estoy escribiendo….-

-disculpa….-

-no te preocupes…-

-solo que…ten cuidado con ellos…-

(bajan del tren…salen por rumbos separados…Kanda sube a su auto y ve a Allen caminando en el frio)

-hola, puedo llevarte si quieres …mas cerca….-

-si…-

-ok-

-tu no eres un acosador o si?...-

-no lo soy…tu fuiste quien me hablo primero, recuerdas?...-

-ese es el truco mas viejo en el libro de acosadores, sabes?-

-existe un libro de acosadores?-

-si..-

-deberia leerlo entonces…-

-lamento haber actuado como loco…yo no soy así…-

-esta bien…yo no pensé que lo fueras-

-quieres tomar algo...tengo un montón de bebidas…disculpa eso fue estúpido…ahora estoy avergonzado…-

-no..espera…-

-buenas noches Kanda…-

(kanda entro a la casa de allen..y tomaron unas bebidas….y kanda observaba la casa de Allen)

-dos ruinas azules….bébelo…-

-gracias….-

-hare esto mas agradable…es una broma…jeje….-

-oh jjaja…-

-eres un poco callado…-

-tu crees ..bueno si…es que mi vida no es tan..interesante…voy a trabajar….voy a mi casa…no se que decir…debes leer mi diario….-

-eso te entristece? Digo yo no tengo mucho tiempo libre….es muy movido…-

-jeje-

-jeje…eres muy agradable…hey basta de decir eso…creo que me casare contigo….lo se-

-ok-

-Kanda…deberías ir conmigo al rio Charles algún día..se congela en esta época del año….-

-parece aterrador…-

-lo se…preparare un picnic nocturno…son diferentes…-

-parece bueno….pero debería irme….-

-deberías quedarte…-

-no, enserio….-

-me gustaría que me llamaras…-

-claro…-

(Kanda salió de casa de Allen)

-deséame un feliz san Valentín cuando me llames…eso seria gentil…-

(kanda le sonrió a Allen y se fue a su casa y marco el numero de Allen)

-porque tardaste?-

-acabo de llegar-

-me extrañaste?-

-si..-

-dijiste acepto…ahora estamos casados-

-creo que si..-

-mañana…luna de miel en hielo…-

(a la otra noche fueron al rio congelado….)

-esta realmente congelado…-

-no lo se….-

-ven…-

-ok…-(se tomaron de las manos y se acostaron en el hielo…)es tan hermoso…-

-verdad que si….muéstrame que constelaciones conoces?-

-bueno no se me los nombres…-

-dime las que sepas…-

-oh…mira esa es..osidius….-

-oh…lo inventaste…-

-no….mira ahí esta…-

-no lo veo…jeje…-

-jeje…-

(regresan a casa de Allen)

-Allen….vamos despierta…-

-hmm….puedo dormir en tu casa?

-si….-

-voy por mi cepillo…-

-aquí espero….-

(alguien toca la ventana del coche de Kanda y este lo voltea a ver al extraño pelirrojo con un parche..)

-si?-

-puedo ayudarte?-

-que quieres decir?-

-puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-no…-

-que estas haciendo aquí?-

-no estoy seguro de lo que me preguntas…-

-oh…gracias….-

…

CONTINUARA…


	2. Estoy bien sin ti

Hola de nuevo….espero estén disfrutando el fic recuerden:

Este fic esta basado en la película con los personajes de d gray man advertencia yullen mención de laven pero la pareja principal es yullen también hay bakxlenalee etc y parejas raras

La película le pertenece a Focus Features y a su director

d grayman a Hoshino Katsura

"ESTOY BIEN SIN TI"

(….Empieza nuestra historia antes de que todo lo anterior pasara….a continuación verán lo que paso antes de esto….)

(Kanda estaba en su auto escuchando un disco decepcionado…quita el disco y lo tira a la calle…llega a su casa…)

(unos sujetos en un auto lo ven….)

-creo que es aquí….si es el….-

-Kanda…-

-Link….-

-solo recibo cartas de mi madre el dia de san valentin ….suerte tu tienes a Allen..-

-….-

-tienes algun plan con el?-

-no-

-no quieres acabar en Mc Donalds o si-

-debo dormir Link…nos vemos…-

-es muy temprano…-

(Kanda se puso su pijama y vio a los sujetos afuera…tomo unas pastllas apago las lámparas y se quedo dormido en la cocina…entonces entraron y lo recostaron en la cama y pusieron unos aparatos en su cabeza….)

Empiezan los Flashback…..

-hola Kanda-

-Link…-

-solo recibo cartas de mi madre el dia de san valentin ….suerte tu tienes a Allen..-

-….-

-tienes algun plan con el?-

-no-

-no quieres acabar en Mc Donalds o si- (la escena empieza a borrarse y pasa a otra donde están los amigos de Kanda )

-no lo se …-

-el dia de san valentin es en tres días y quiero resolver esto…..y estoy dispuesto a resolverlo..entonces lo llame y el cabio su numero….y fui a una tienda y le compre algo y pensé "voy a su trabajo y le doy un regalo de san valentin" y increíble..el esta allí con ese idiota….el tipo tiene un parche en el ojo….y es pelirrojo….crei que ….el me dijo que adoraba mi cabello…y por eso no me lo he cortado….porque sabes que iba a cortarlo….y entonces me mira como si no supiera quien soy…-

(recuerdo)

…-disculpe…puedo ayudarlo en algo…-(Allen estaba en su escritorio en la librería viendo a Kanda como desconocido llega Lavi…)

-hey…Moyashi-chan….-

-Lavi…amor….-(se besan y Kanda queda en shock)

-que haces aquí …-

-vine a darte una sorpresa….-

-espere un momento porfavor…-(se dirigió a Kanda….y este se fue confundido y dolido*se borra ese recuerdo*)

-por que el me haría eso?-

-…no lo se …tranquilo…-Miranda tranquilizaba a su amigo

-lo llamo Moyashi-chan….solo dejaba que yo le dijera asi….me esta lastimando…para ser honesto …..es horrible esto…-

-lo se…-

-debo ir con el….-

-no, no no quieres ir alla hombre…mira esto….-(Marie le dio una tarjeta….)

-oh dios….-(decía:"Allen Walker borro a Yuu Kanda de su memoria por favor nunca vuelvan a mencionar su relación con el" Gracias, Black Order Inc." Kanda estaba muy confundido con eso…)..QUE ES ESTO?-

-no lo se..es un lugar que hace algo -

…..al dia siguiente Kanda fue a ese lugar…a ver que pasaba….

-Buenos días Black Order…-(una joven de cabellos verdosos estaba en la recepción…)ah..hola…-

-soy Yuu Kanda…-

-como?-

-soy Yuu Kanda…tengo una cita con el Dr…-

-Komui Lee..tome debe llenar esto…-

-solo vengo a hablar con el….-

-de todos modos debe llenarla…-

-enserio…-

-gracias..-

…

-joven Kanda…como le va?-

-no muy bien en verdad…-

-oh dios….Bak!-

-solo estaba…-

-tonto..-

-tome doctor…-

-gracias..usted jamás debió ver esto..le pido disculpas…-

-esto es broma verdad…-

-te aseguro que no….-

-no…-

-mire no podemos decirte es confidencial…pero puedo decirle que el joven Walker no era feliz…y quería seguir adelante…-

….

-eso te dijo….-

-si eso…rayos en que estoy metido…..-

-Marie dale un descanso…-

-estoy arreglando mi guitarra….-

-que puedo decir asi es Allen es algo impulsivo….decidio borrarte…-

-hmmm…-

(al otro dia fue a ver al doctor)

-espere…lo siento doctor entro por su cuenta…-

-ok…-

-bórrelo de mi memoria…..-

-al joven Walker…-

-pues a quien mas…-

-muy bien….lo que tiene que hacer es ir a su casa y recoger todo lo que tenga que ver con Allen…cualquier cosa..usaremos eso para crear un mapa de Allen en su cerebro entonces necesitamos fotos, ropas, regalos, libros que el compro para usted…cds que hayan comprado juntos..diarios..usted debe vaciar su casa, usted debe vaciar su vida de Allen…y después de hacer el mapa …nuestros técnicos…van a ir a su casa a borrarlo de esa forma cuando usted despierte en la mañana usted estara en su cama como si nada hubiera sucedido…usted empezara una nueva vida.-

…..

-buenos días joven Kanda como esta….?-

-hola..-

-joven Kanda…-

-si..-

-disculpe es que hay mucha gente y mas en san valentin….este es Bak Chang uno de nuestros mas expertos y capacitados técnicos el va a lidiar con tu caso…-

-gusto en conocerlo joven Kanda-

….

-mi nombre es Yuu Kanda, estoy aquí para borrar a Allen Walker…-

-bien ahora dime…Allen..-

-yo estaba viviendo con este chico Alma…hace algunos años…y mis amigos Marie y Miranda..nos invitaron a una fiesta..Alma no pudo ir pero yo fui…y conoci a Allen…-

-bueno..entonces hoy…haremos el procedimiento….-

-es dañino para el cerebro?-

-tecnicamente si…pero será como una borrachera que halla tenido..nada que extrañe…bien…empezemos…con las cosas que le mostrare tendrá que concentrarse el el recuerdo…..muy bien…ya están reaccionando…concentrese en el recuerdo…(empieza a distorsionarse otro recuerdo…..)

-Lavi…Lavi..ayudame…podrías revisar el voltaje…-

-esta bien..Bak funciona bien…-

-gracias..-

…

-consentrese en esto….-

-donde estoy…porque estoy aquí….y alla…o por dios…un dejavu…..-(Kanda estaba en sus propios recuerdos viéndose a si mismo)

-empezemos con el procedimiento..-

-estamos en mi cabeza…-

-yo supongo que si…-

-….-

-Lavi?-

-si-

-Lavi…..-

-por que existen tantos mentirosos?-

-esto no esta bien-

(kanda)esto no me gusta nada…ahhh!mi cabeza….-

-oye Lavi con cuidado…-

-lo siento Bak…-

-esta bien…tu vigila al tipo…-

…

-lavi…enserio debemos acabar con esto…..-

(kanda)esa fue la ultima ves que te vi….

(Allen en el apartamento de Kanda)

-son las 3 am Allen…-

-yo creo que choque tu coche…-

-bien..Moyashi..no sabes manejar patético…-

-no me digas patético…-

-es irresponsable…-

-rayos BaKanda..estas histérico porque estuve tarde afuera sin ti….y piensas que te engañe con alguien…-

-no ves Allen…presumo que estuviste con alguien anoche…-

-….-

-lo siento..ok?...Allen..no quise decir eso….-

-aquí están las llaves…no las nesesitare mas….-

-espera…..-*borrando recuerdo*

-listo…..Lenalee debe estar por llegar….solo quería que supieras…-

-ok…me cae bien…-

-si a ella también le caes bien…-

-deberia invitar a mi novio…tengo un novio ahora..-

-has lo que quieras…-

-ya te conte…si…el caso..es que es raro….la situación de mi novio….-

-si que debe ser raro…-

(recuerdos de Kanda)

-bien…justo en el blanco…Allen dejame llevarte a casa…-

-vete!-

-mira a tu alrededor….te estoy borrando…estoy feliz…-

…

-hay algun problema que el no se fije en mi…-

-no es problema…es gracioso…-

-quien esta mejor…yo o el tipo…-

-callate Lavi…el esta mejor que tu….-

-recuerdas el chico que vimos la semana pasada…..-

-el chico peliblanco?-

-si..el novio de este tipo…-

-ten cuidado con eso….-

-bueno yo…me enamore de el esa noche…-

-por dios estaba dormido….-

-no lo se es lindo….robe…una de sus cintas para la camisa…-

-que…..oye….-

-se la devolveré….-

(kanda)que rayos le pasa a este idiota…Moyashi….-

-esto es buena comida…-

-je…te ensuciaste…no sabes comer con palillos…..-

-Yuu…no hagas eso….-

-no te vayas….-

-debi dejarte en el mercado de pulgas…-

(recuerdo borrado….)

-mira ya viste al bebe…-

-si….-

-deberiamos tener uno…-

-yo..no..lo seAllen..no estoy listo…aun somos muy jóvenes….-

-pero Yuu…-

-no lo creo además tu no podrías o si…-

-que dijiste Bakanda Yuu….-

-no quiero hablar de eso…-

-mira yo seria buen padre…-

-serias mama…-

-de todos modos…si podría…tu no estas listo….-

-yo soy mayor que tu…-

-mira..deberia..de…ja…te…a..qui….tu….no…m.e….entiendes….Kanda…-(recuerdo borrado)

-hola –

-Ah….hola Lavi…-

-hola Lena…-

-Bak..-

-Lena….-

-pobre tipo…tan guapo que esta….lastima…-

-y el otro no esta mal tampoco…-

-Lavi….-

- lo que sea hay algo bueno que se pueda tomar….-

-no hemos checado….-

-bueno aquí hay….ups ya no hay…no querías o si Lavi?...-

-no…-

-bueno por los olvidados y los que olvidan aunque se equivoquen….-

-ouchh….-

-no se puede despertar…-

-no..-

-tu lo despertaras Bak…-

…..

CONTINUARA…..


	3. ¿De verdad quieres olvidarme?

Hi!de nuevo….otro capi:

Este fic esta basado en la película con los personajes de d gray man advertencia yullen mención de laven pero la pareja principal es yullen también hay bakxlenalee etc y parejas raras

La película le pertenece a Focus Features y a su director

d grayman a Hoshino Katsura

¿DE VERDAD QUIERES OLVIDARME?

(*recuerdo*Allen y Kanda están acostados en la cama y Allen esta despertando a Kanda con un beso…)

-Tu nunca me cuentas nada Yuu…yo si te digo todo….no confias en mi?...-

-hablar no siempre significa comunicarse …-

-como te conosco?...la gente se cuenta cosas….eso es intimidad…..estoy molesto de que me digas esto a mi…-

-lo siento…es que no hay nada interesante en mi vida..-

-quisiera leer el diario del que siempre hablas….no te conozco a vece…..s…..a…m…o…r…-(recuerdo…borrado…)

-otravez cenando en el barrio chino…..parecemos de esas parejas aburridas…no quiero que nos vean asi…..como esta el pollo?...-

-bueno…..quieres?-

-no gracias….*ahora se va a poner a comer mucho y a actuar diferente*-

-oye podrías…limpiar la mesa cuando acabes de comer?...-

-claro….-

-es desordenado…-

-si…lo siento…-

(recuerdo borrado)

-Lavi..podriamos acabar con esto?..Lavi.-

(llama al teléfono y contesta Allen)

-Lavi..que bueno que hablas..-

-que pasa….-

-estoy confundido con todo esto….-

-con que estas confundido…todo esta bien….-

-no lo se….yo…tu me amas?..-

-claro que si….-

-piensas que soy feo…-

-no claro que no….quieres que vaya….-

-no, no…yo no se estoy confundido…-

-voy para alla animate…-

-esta bien…-

-Bak puedo salir un rato…mi novio me necesita…-

-Lavi…estamos en medio del borrado….-

-Bak….deja que se vaya…yo te ayudo….-

-bueno me voy…por para alla Moyashi-chan…-

(en el recuerdo de Kanda…acostado leyendo y llega Allen)

-Te gusta?-

-me encanta Moyashi-chan….-

-ahora convino con la nieve…..-

-ahora si pareces mi lindo Moyashi…-

-Allen alias Moyashi…-

-un Moyashi muy dulce…y es solo mio….-(se besan….)..Allen?-

(recuerdo borrado)

-sabes lo que hace Komui…es bueno..es fantástico..darle la oportunidad de rehacer su vida a las personas….-

-un momento….voy a checar algo….-

….

(Lavi llega con Allen)

-…..-

-amor que esta pasando?...-

-no lo se…estoy perdido y con miedo….siento que estoy desapareciendo y no se me siento mal…-

-no estas desapareciendo….-

-nada tiene sentido..nada…-

-oh…Allen….todo esta bien…-

-quieres a Montauk conmigo?...-

-Montauk?...-

-no..mejor a Boston…-

-claro..podemos ir la próxima semana….-

-no…ahora tengo que ver el rio congelado….-

(Bak y Lenalee bailando y Kanda sigue inconciente….suena el teléfono)

-Bak…contesta….-

-que pasa Lavi…-

-tengo problemas…podrías resolver todo alla tu?...-

-no te preocupes….-

(en casa de Allen)

-donde…esta…eso..del rio….rayos…-

-bien…estoy emocionado…..-

-te traje esto…Feliz dia de los enamorados…-

-gracias…es lindo….-

-de nada…-

-bueno…vámonos….-

(recuerdo de Kanda…están en la cama Allen y Kanda platicando…)

-Yuu…-

-Moyashi-chan….-

-soy feo?-

-no…-

-cuando era niño pensaba que lo era….tenia un muñeco…le decía que no podía ser feo….que no lo era…-

-eres hermoso….hermoso…te amo….-

-Yuu…nunca me dejes….-

-no lo hare….(recuerdo se va borrando)por favor…dejame…conservar este recuerdo…solo este….-

(Allen esta con Kanda en el rio congelado)

-quiero tomar tu mano …solo ven…-

-espera….podria morir aquí contigo Allen…estoy tan feliz…..nunca había sentido esto antes…-

-te quiero…..- lo abraza tiernamente

-yo a ti….(Allen desaparece…recuerdo borrado…Kanda lo busca)Allen?...ya no quiero esto….quiero detener todo….como abandono…..PUEDEN OIRME YA NO QUIERO MAS ESTO, QUIERO DETENER ESTO!-

-Yuu….-

-Allen….vámonos de aquí..rápido..tenemos que huir…-

-a donde?..-

-tengo que detener esto….-

-detener que?...Yuu…-(recuerdo borrado…pasan a otro…donde están en un areopuerto….todo empieza a desaparecer…siguen conrriendo….tomados de las manos..)

-oh..no…vámonos…-

-Yuu…no me hagas correr mas…-

(pasan a otro recuerdo…..donde están donde el doctor…)

-crei que entendería que esta pasando….-

-lo esta borrando de mi memoria….me esta borrando a mi de la de el…-

-yo soy parte de su imaginación….-

-quien es el….-

-ese es Lavi….-

-el esta robando mi identidad…el robo mis cosas..esta seduciendo a mi novio….-(sale del recuerdo)

…

(Lavi y Allen están en el hielo)

- morir aquí contigo Allen…estoy tan feliz…..nunca había sentido esto antes…-

(Allen se levanta de golpe…)

-quiero ir a casa….-

-Allen….espera Allen…-

(recuerdo de Kanda…están en un bosque)

-Allen….ellos te están borrando…-

-buu!..-

-consentrate….yo los contrate…soy estúpido….-

-amor calmate…disfruta la vista….-

-necesito parar….antes de que despierte y no te conozca jamás….-

-cancelalo…-

-como…si estoy dormido…-

-mmm….despierta!...-

-esta bien…despertare…..ahí voy..lo intentare…es buena idea…..-(el cuerpo de Kanda abre los ojos….)

-oh dios…Lena…-

-que haces …Bak!-

(regresa al recuerdo…..)

-funciono…por un segundo….-

-lo ves…-

-pero no pude moverme…..-

-entonces que?...-

-no lo se…tu me borraste…por eso estoy aquí haciendo esto….-

-lo siento…tu me conoces…soy algo impulsivo…-

(pasan a otro recuerdo)

-tengo un plan Yuu….por que no nos vamos otro recuerdo a donde yo no pertenezca y nos escondemos ahí….-

-no lo se…no recuerdo nada sin ti…-

-eso es muy lindo..pero intentalo…-(Kanda empieza a recordar su casa cuando era un niño…..y funciona)

-esta funcionando…-(recuerda cuando era pequeño)

-Yuu….a donde fuiste?...se supone que yo también vaya…-

(empieza otro recuerdo….)

-Allen?...-

-funciono…o por dios mira esto….oye por que estoy en un vestido corto….Yuu no veas….-

-te ves bien….Moyashi-chan…-

-quien se supone que soy…-

-ummm..creo que la señorita Cloud –

-claro…-

-mi madre no me hace caso….nunca me miraba…quiero a mi mami…-

-oh…bebe Yuu…Yuu sal de ahí…-

-mi niño esta bien ahí?-

-si el esta bien…-

-quiero helado….-

-no Yuu…no puedes hasta que comas tu cena….vamos Yuu…Yuu madura…-

-no me dejes Allen…solo te tengo a ti…-

-esta funcionando..no llores…mira….mis piernas siempre te han gustado…-

-nada mal Moyashi…-

(en la habitación de Kanda ,Bak tenia problemas…)

-rayos se detuvo….el borrado…..lo perdi del mapa…-

-que hacemos…-

-no lo se…-

-llama a Komui..-

-no..no..yo puedo con esto..es mi trabajo…-

-no es tiempo de arruinarlo…-

-esta bien llamare a Komui….-

….

CONTINUARA….


	4. Empecemos de nuevo

Hola…bueno este es el ultimo capitulo y recuerden:

Este fic esta basado en la película con los personajes de d gray man advertencia yullen mención de laven pero la pareja principal es yullen también hay bakxlenalee etc y parejas raras

La película le pertenece a Focus Features y a su director

d grayman a Hoshino Katsura

disfruten…

EMPECEMOS DE NUEVO

…

(en su casa, Komui se levanta)

-hola…-

-Komui…estoy trabajando con este tipo y lo perdimos un momento y no lo puedo traer de vuelta….-

-voy para alla…-

-ok…Lena….ahi viene..vete…-

-me quedo…-

-Lena estas demente..-

-si Komui nos ve….se acabo…-

-Lena…-

(de regreso al recuerdo de la niñez de Kanda…)

-Yuu…no llores…-

-no puedo evitarlo…-

-Yuu….mira..saldremos de esto…me buscaras….me hablaras de nosotros…y de nuestra relación…-

-es tal Lavi..-

-quien es Lavi?..-

-un tipo que se enamoro de ti cuando borraron tus recuerdos…y ahora sales con el…-

(Allen conduce hacia su casa…)

-Allen no hay nada mal contigo…-

-….-

-eres lindo, tierno y eres agradable….-

-que?...-

(casa de Kanda )

-ya esta limpio…-

-rayos yo me veo muy mal…..-

-Lena…..calmate…-

-hola Lenalee que haces aquí….-

-Komui ella solo esta ayudando….-

-bien veamos como arreglamos esto…que horror…-

-lo se…he estado tratando de arreglarlo….-

-veamos….-

(de regreso al recuerdo de Kanda)

-que bien se siente ser bañado en el lavabo…-

-nunca te vi tan feliz bebe Yuu…(todo empieza a desaparecer…y Kanda abre los ojos de nuevo en su cuerpo)

-oh…abrió los ojos….esto ya había pasado?...-

-no…-

-tendre que darle esto….(lo inyecta y se vuelve a quedar inconciente y aparece en otro recuerdo….)

-mira Yuu….se van a besar…-

…..(lenalee esta hablando con komui)

-bien ya lo regresamos….-

-fue un placer ayudarte Komui…como cirujano..o concertista de piano….-

-gracias Lenalee-

-emm…Komui deberías descansar….yo podre solo con esto…

(otravez en la memoria de Kanda)

-Yuu…..-

-mmm….yo te amo….-

-yo también…..Yuu….mmm-(se besaban)

-oh ahora viene la mejor parte….-(Allen desaparece del recuerdo…Kanda se asusta…)

…..

-bien lo tengo….puedes correr pero no esconderte….-

(en la mente Kanda hizo volver a Allen…)

-Allen…vámonos de aquí…-

-que paso….-

-ven..corre….mira ahí voy yo….-

-que?-

-doctor…pare esto….-

-ya no quiero correr Yuu…-

(Bak tenia problemas)

-esta teniendo recuerdos que ya borramos…-

-pero sabemos donde esta…-

(Kanda y Allen corrian en una biblioteca….)

-Yuu por que no me escondes en tu imaginación?...-

-buena idea….hay que intentarlo….-

(Komui ya se hiba)

-no!...Komui lo perdimos de nuevo…-

-oh dios…-

(Kanda y Allen estaban escondidos en la imaginación de Kanda)

-vamos…tengo que pensar en lugares horribles para esconderte…-

-esto es una pesadilla verdad?...-

-si….eso creo…-

-mira Yuu….estamos en la playa….-

-oh no…debemos salir de aquí…-

-escondeme en un lugar realmente horrible-

-lo intentare…(Kanda recuerda cuando es niño y lo molestaban otros)

-hazlo ya!...-

-no puedo debo ir a casa…-

-hazlo…tienes miedo…-

-no puedo(llega el pequeño Allen y toma de la mano al pequeño Kanda y se ven como adolescentes..y se lo lleva…)

-uyyy tiene novio…..-

-espera que stoy haciendo..oye tu..idiota…no me vuelvas a llamar cobarde…..auch…-

-Yuu…detente..no vale la pena…-

-estupidos….que feo…-

-eras pequeño Yuu…-

-me hubiera gustado haberte conocido de niño….eras mucho mas adorable..-

-en serio…tu también…..te gusta mi traje verde….-

-si…-

(Komui estaba trabajando en el borrado y se quedo solo con Lenalee pues Bak fue por unas cosas)

-y Komui le gustan las citas?-

-eh?..-

-las de los libros…he leído algunas que le podrían gustar..-

-me encantaría orilas…-

-hay una que dice los recuerdos viene y se van…el eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdo…-

-no conocía esa…es hermosa…-

-lo siento soy muy confiansuda…-

-no importa…yo…-Lenalee lo beso

-lo siento..no debi…yo lo he amado desde hace mucho….-

-eres una linda chica pero tengo familia y sabes…Lenalee no podemos hacer esto….-

-oh no…-

(llega la esposa de Komui…y Bak toca el claxon..Komui se da cuenta)

-rayos…-

-quien es ella?..-

-Gracias Bak…-

- Bridget, Bridget!espera Bridget..-

-lo sabia Komui…-

-no vine pore so..fue por el trabajo…-

-soy muy estúpida….no quise..lo forcé…-

-no seas un monstruo Komui cuéntale a la chica…-

-contarme que?-

-pobre chica…..te puedes quedar con el….ya lo hiciste….-

-Que!-

-nosotros tenemos una historia…tu quisiste..y somos hermanos….y yo no quería que pasaran mas cosas..te protegi…-

(recurdo de Kanda..en la biblioteca donde trabaja Allen)

-hola…-

-hola..pense que no volverias….pense que estabas ofendido…-

-no lo estoy…quisiera salir contigo…-

-pero estas casado…-

-no…no lo estoy….-

-bueno..pero yo no soy un jugete..si estas conmigo…estas conmigo…-

-esta bien..-

-todos creen que yo les salvare la vida..-

-yo crei…si pudiéramos darnos otra oportunidad….seria diferente-

-esta bien…tu me recordaras….tal vez podamos…-(Allen desaparece)

(Lenalee busca su archivo….y encuentra un casette)

-"ok dime que recuerdas y nos iremos….ok..me gustaste desde que tengo 9 años….siempre me protegías…eso me encantaba..pensaba que algun dia…tu me corresponderías….y que seriamos muy felices…pero el hecho de que somos hermanos lo impide….no puedo…acordamos que seria mejor asi Lena…si pero..no puedo…."-

(recuerdo de Kanda en la playa…..con Marie y Miranda)

-"este fue el dia en que nos conocimos, al principio no me atraías…pero después vi tu extraña marca encima de tu ojo…dije…que hermosa marca…"-

-hola-

-hola-

-te vi aquí solo…y pensé…"creo que el no es bueno relacionándose….igual que yo"-

-si…lo se….no se que decir…-

-soy Allen…-

-soy Kanda…-

-nada de bromas sobre mi nombre ….-

-como Moyashi-chan…..-

-si eso….y habichuela..garbanzo…anciano…enano..-

-esta bien..no bromas…-

-aunque Moyashi-chan suena tierno…-

-y mas en ti…-

-esto es todo Yuu….va a terminar pronto…-

-lo se….-

-y que hacemos…-

-disfrutarlo..juntos…-

-…eres casado…-

-no….vivo con alguien…-

-mujer o hombre…-

-hombre…-

-bueno…no lo ocultaste….aunque pensé que yo seria el primer chico con el que anduvieras..-

-conoces a los de la casa…-

-no…vamos….-

-espera….se esta borrando todo…-

-estas asustado…-

-un poco….deberías conocerme….entonces salí de la casa….-

-por que no te quedas esta vez?..-

-pero me fui y no queda ningún recuerdo..-

-por lo menos despidámonos….finjamos que tuvimos una despedida…adios Yuu….-

-te amo..-

-encuéntrame en Montauk…..(Allen iba desapareciendo del recuerdo…y todos los demás recuerdos desaparecieron…..)

-ok…terminamos con este borrado…-(le quitaron los aparatos a Kanda…y lo dejaron dormido)

-bien tengo trabajo que hacer…-

-si…claro…nos vemos…gracias Bak…-

(Kanda despierta ….y ve su auto )

(Lenalee esta en su auto…y platica con Bak…y se va…)

(Kanda en la estación de tren como al principio y va hacia otro lado y pasa lo de al principio)

-Allen…despierta…-

-voy por mis cosas….-

-aquí espero..-

-ya volvi…-

-fue muy agradable lo de la noche pasada …me divertí….-

-que bueno…oh..mira esto…"a todos los pacientes del doctor Lee..soy Lenalee Lee , nos conocemos pero ustedes no recuerdan…pero trabajo para la compañía que contrataron para borrar su memoria….he enviado algo que es de ustedes….(Allen pone el casette y lo escuchan)"Mi nombre es Allen Walker estoy aquí para borrar a Yuu Kanda "

-que es eso?-

-no lo se" es aburrido..y se enoja mucho….es aveces…frio y no confía en mi….a veces pienso que el me hizo cambiar…no aguanto mas…piensa que lo engañe con otro…-

-que es eso?-

-no se..-

-te burlaste de mi…-

-no lo hice Kanda…yo no…-

-claramente lo estas…-

-esta bien….solo espera un minuto..y…esta bien….-

-….rayos…-

…(Allen volvió a su casa…llorando…y Lavi estaba ahí y el lo corrió Allen tomo la dirección de _Kanda y lo fue a buscar…)

-Yuu Kanda…-

-Hey Allen…es bueno verte…-

-si…-

(entro y Kanda estaba escuchando su grabación)

-"es muy comelon….muy ensimoso a veces….muy inteligente..pero muy impulsivo a veces…a veces me sentía avergonzado en publico…"-

-hola…-

-hola..-

-perdon por haberte gritado…-

-Yuu…siento haber dicho cosas feas..en serio me gustas…-

-lo se….deja apagar eso..-

-no….es justo…-

-….-

-….ok…no lo soportare..mejor me voy…-

-Allen…espera….-

-que pasa….-

-quiero intentarlo..-

-pero no soy perfecto..-

-no veo nada que no me guste de ti…-

-pero Yuu….-

-no importa…me gustas..-

-Yuu..-

-quiero estar contigo….-

-juntos….-

(ambos empezaron a reir y tomaron sus manos y las entrelazaron…siguente escena Allen y Kanda están juntos en la playa como antes solo que esta vez no es solo un recuerdo….es realidad…."recuerda…los recuerdos buenos….con ese alguien especial…..nunca podrán ser borrados….aunque estén en difícil situación…..siempre hay forma de salir adelante…..")

Espero les haya gustado….se me ocurrió hacerlo yullen por que adoro el yullen….y basado en la película por que me encanta…..gracias nos vemos en otros fics…bye…


End file.
